This invention relates to a method of packet switched handover in a mobile communication system, in particular for 2nd and 3rd generation mobile phone systems, using general packet radio service (GPRS).
Packet Switched (PS) handover is a relatively new topic in Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) /Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) Radio Access Network (GERAN) requiring new mechanisms in the RAN and Core Network. PS handover requires low PS service interruption times, preferably less than 200 ms. In the case of inter-SGSN handover the new SGSN (serving general packet radio service (GPRS) support node) may not be able, or may not want, to support the same set of parameters for the data protocols. In the case of GERAN, these are the Sub-network Dependent Convergence Protocol (SNDCP) and logical link control (LLC) protocols. In this case, a negotiation procedure takes place between the mobile and the SGSN after it establishes itself in the new cell after handover. During this procedure PS data cannot be received by the mobile thus increasing the PS service interruption time.
If new LLC/SNDCP parameters need to be negotiated for the mobile in the new cell, the target SGSN must initiate the procedure by sending an exchange identification (XID) command to the mobile. This can only be carried out when the SGSN knows that the mobile has successfully made access in the target cell by receiving the PS handover complete message as shown in FIG. 1. At this point the target SGSN can send the XID command to the mobile which in turn sends an XID response back to the target SGSN. Only when the XID response is received can the target SGSN start to relay downlink protocol data units (PDUs) to the mobile. This procedure causes a further two round trip times (mobile to SGSN and back) to be added to the service interruption time, which is undesirable.